At the Lakeside
by IloveJoRowling
Summary: Severus Snape can't be falling in love with Hermione Granger, can he? Rated R for sexual content from the start.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the beautiful, wonderful wonder that is Joanne Rowling.  
  
Severus Snape closed his eyes and let the sun wash over his naked torso. He was lying on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying and succeeding to relax. His black robes had been attracting the sunlight and making him very hot so he had taken his arms out and pushed them down to his waist. It was the Easter holidays and most of the students had gone home. Severus was glad, he felt like he needed a break. He was most glad that Potter and Weasley had gone- although Granger hadn't- so that he could get some peace in the holidays. Severus looked down on the few remaining students, who were outside enjoying the sun like him. There were a few first and second years lying underneath a tree, not doing anything, and there were several people playing some sort of game on a grass verge. Severus counted the people. There was fourteen of them- one short. Granger wasn't there. She was probably locked away in the library, her nose deep into some book. Severus laughed. He also had a great love of books, but not as great as her. He wasn't sure that anyone could. Severus turned over so that he would not get sunburn on his chest. As he was turning, he glanced over the other side of the castle, where the lake was. He noticed someone- a female- at the shore of the lake. There were only three female Professors staying at Hogwarts in the holidays- Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Vector. It couldn't be McGonagall, Snape mused, this person was young. It couldn't be Professor Sprout, either, this person was very slim. And it couldn't be Professor Vector, either, Professor Vector had shiny, straight, black hair. The person got up and to Severus's great surprise, began to undress herself. She checked that no-one else was around, (she couldn't see Severus from his hiding place on the roof) and removed all of her clothes save for her underwear. She lay down on the shore of the lake, just close enough that the water lapped at her feet, and closed her eyes. Severus didn't know where to look; he didn't really want to look at the girl, he felt he was invading her privacy, but at the same time felt drawn to look at her, she was beautiful. Severus silently watched her for several minutes. Then she got up, and Severus felt a lurch in his stomach, fearing that she was going to leave, but she tiptoed gently into the water. She waded until she was waist deep, and then jumped up slightly and started swimming. She rolled over onto her back and leisurely sculled around in the shallows. Severus watched her intently as she swam, noticing that her underwear was going slightly see-through from being wet. He still had no clue who this girl was. Then a thought struck him. iGranger wasn't there./i He studied the girl's face, and found with a shock of horror that he was right, it was Granger. He looked away immediately, not wanting to look at a student like that. But he was compelled to look back. She had her eyes closed, a delicate smile on her lips. Her hands rested on her stomach. They moved down a fraction, and then her eyes sprung open. She looked around cautiously, several times, and then seemed satisfied that no-one was looking. She continued to move one hand down, past the top of her briefs and in between her legs. Severus pressed his lips together and tried to avert his eyes but they did not want to move. He felt his trousers get slightly tighter. He carried on watching Granger, half guiltily, wishing that he didn't want to watch. But he did. She became more intimate and Severus's trousers became very tight. Feeling very dirty, he unzipped them. Eyes still on Granger, he began to pleasure himself, watching as Granger did the same. Severus couldn't believe what he was doing, he felt so ashamed at it but he had to. He continued to watch her as she closed her eyes again, her briefs slipping down as she reached inside them. After a while, Severus saw Granger start to change. She was biting her lip, her eyes now not closed but screwed up, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her mouth opened but Severus couldn't hear the sound that came out. She tensed up, her body rocking slightly, and then she opened her mouth again and Severus heard the faintest of screams. She thrashed about in the water and then everything went calm. Granger removed her hand after the scream, and lay it back on her stomach, still apparently panting from her release. Severus watched, open-mouthed, and then closed his eyes again, seeing again in his mind her touching herself. Pleasure ripped through him and he came, also panting, his juices running in front of him down the roof. He opened his eyes and saw them, feeling ashamed and dirty again at what he had done. He was a pervert, he said to himself. Granger didn't want anyone to see that and you watched. You spied on her. Severus massaged his forehead and sighed. He suddenly realised that his trousers were still open. He quickly stuffed himself inside and zipped them up. He had to get down from the roof; he didn't want anything like that to happen again. * Severus strolled down the corridor, events of earlier in the day at the back of his mind. He'd go to the Great Hall soon, to get some food, he hadn't eaten at lunch and so was hungry. He started to make his way to the Great Hall when he was sure he heard someone sobbing. He stopped in his tracks and listened intently. There was silence. Puzzled, he carried on walking but as soon as his footsteps started again, so did the crying, louder this time. It was coming from the other end of the corridor. He jogged up that way and rounded the corner to find none other than Granger on the floor, propped up against the wall and sobbing her heart out. Severus felt a horrible pang in his chest. Had she seen him earlier? "Miss Granger?" he asked softly. Her head shot up. "What is it, Miss Granger?" "Nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine," Granger said quickly, getting to her feet. She made to walk away but couldn't contain her tears. Severus caught up with her. "Miss Granger, if there's something wrong, tell me. I know you don't like me, but I'm still a teacher. I can help," he said, trying to get it out of her. If she had seen him then he would be sacked for sure. "I can't tell you, it's private," she muttered, reddening. "Well, what is it to do with?" Severus asked urgently. "Girl problems," she said bluntly. "Oh. Do you want me to fetch Professor McGonagall?" he asked, wondering if what he did could be classed as 'girl problems'. He didn't think so. "No! She's too old, she wouldn't understand," Granger said sadly. "Professor Vector?" Granger shook her head again. "I told you, I'm fine. I can deal with it on my own," she said. Severus rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger, I can assure you, if you're crying about it then it's best to tell someone," "If I tell you, do you promise never to tell anyone else?" she whispered. "Of course!" Severus answered. She couldn't have seen him, she would know that he would never tell anyone else that he had been spying on her. "I- today, I- did something wrong," she said, not able to get her words out. "What was it?" Severus gently prompted. Granger frowned at herself. "I was outside, and I was just lying down, and I was hot. So I went for a swim. While I was in the lake, I started thinking about what you were saying in the last Potions lesson, about NEWTs," she paused. "Go on," Severus said, ever so quietly. "I was just thinking that you had a different approach to studying for the NEWTs, and I liked it better than what the other teachers were doing. And then I carried on thinking about you, and then I got a funny feeling. And then, and then I-" Granger broke off, sobbing again. "What did you do?" he prompted. "I can't say, I'm too ashamed," Granger cried. "Don't worry, I won't think badly of it, whatever you did," "I touched myself," she said quietly. "And it felt nice, so I did it again. And then I was lying in the lake, thinking about you and I started rubbing myself, masturbating, and then I think I came and now I feel so dirty about what I've done, I don't know why I did it, I've never done it before, and I keep thinking that it felt good, I want to do it again but it feels wrong,"  
  
Severus inhaled sharply. He had never had this problem before, and wasn't sure how to handle it. "Well, Miss Granger," he said heavily, "I'm not sure what to say. I just want to tell you that it isn't wrong to do that. If you want to touch yourself, then do it. A lot of people do it, even if they don't like to admit it," "Really? Do... do you do it, Sir?" she asked tentatively. Severus didn't say anything for a second. He wasn't going to answer, but then he remembered what he had done earlier and felt that he should answer her questions, to repay her for spying on her. "Yes, I do," he said quietly. Granger seemed to take comfort in this, and smiled slightly. "Does it bother you, Sir, that I was thinking about you when I did it?" she asked. "Not really, no," was all Severus said. In actual fact, he was glad, because that meant he wasn't so in the wrong thinking about her. Granger sighed. "Is there still something wrong?" Severus asked her. She nodded. "What is it?" "Well, that feeling that I had in the lake, I've got it again now. I want to touch myself again," Granger seemed agitated and wriggled slightly. Severus gulped at the innocence in Granger's voice. He was getting aroused again. "Then... do it," he said, trying to control his emotions. "I can't! I can't go to bed now, and there's nowhere else to do it," she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes again. "Come with me," Severus said. As he led Granger, through the corridors, he wondered what on earth he was doing. He couldn't believe that she had just confided in him like that. She must be really upset, he thought, surprising himself by feeling sorry for Granger. He reached the place where he wanted to be. "Right, you go in, you can do whatever you want in there, I don't mind. I promise I won't tell anyone," he said, opening the door to his quarters. "Sir, why are you doing this?" Granger asked, her voice shaky. "I don't like to see students upset. Especially about something like this, you have no need to be. It's perfectly natural," Severus said. "Oh. Well then, would you come in too? I want to see what you really think," Granger said, stepping inside. Severus followed, entranced. Was she saying what he thought she was? "Which... which way is the bedroom?" Granger stammered. Severus pointed to a door, and Granger immediately went through it. Severus followed. "Do you really want me to come in? I'm sure you'd be more comfortable on your own," Severus said. "No! Stay, please, I have to see if what you said is true," she said nervously, lying on the bed. Gently she lifted up her skirt. Underneath Severus could see her briefs, were they the same as earlier? They looked it. She quickly pulled them down to around her ankles and Severus caught sight of what was underneath them before she changed position and her skirt covered it. He let out a long breath. She slipped her hand further under her skirt so that Severus couldn't see it anymore. Then she found what she was searching for and her arm began to shake slightly as she rubbed herself. Severus kept his eyes on her the whole way through, as her rubbing became more fierce and eventually her body starting jolting of it's own accord and she came, screaming again. She pulled her hand out from her skirt and Severus noticed that her middle finger was wet and slightly wrinkled. "Thank you so much," Granger panted, as Severus continued to stare at her, open mouthed. "I know you don't understand how that helped me, but it did," she sounded less upset now, but still shaky from her orgasm. "I was wondering if I could ask you one more favour, Sir?" she said quietly. "Would you touch yourself, now, too?" Severus didn't need asking twice. His trousers were already causing him pain from where he had hardened at Granger's screaming. Before he could think about what he was doing, he slid onto the bed where Granger had just got off and opened his trousers. He popped out of them, making Granger gasp. He immediately began stroking himself, sighing with relief. He watched Granger still, making him even harder, she was still breathing heavily and was a little sweaty. He came too, very quickly, moaning into the pillows as his juices were spread all over the bedspread. Granger stood up, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said. "Sir, I think... I think I'm in love with you," 


End file.
